Of Wizards and Magic Stick Things
by Bristleclaw
Summary: This is a crossover, that I made, inspired by my dear friend. It takes place at the end of Percy Jackson, The Last Olympian, and the middle of Harry Potter, The Deathly Hollows, when the Golden Trio are in the Dean Forest. Please no flames, and review! I suck at summaries.Of
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after The Last Olympian, and in the middle of The Deadly Hollows, while the Golden Trio, are camping out in the Dean Forest.**

**Chapter 1: **To shis kabob a wizard

**Percy's POV**

Okay. In my defense, it wasn't like I knew that the whole forest was _"wizard" _property. Annabeth and I were just... uh walking... alone... on vacation. Okay fine. It was more like we ran away for a date. I was getting tired of camp and well... I just was getting stressed. It's not my fault we "irritated" the wizard people. How was I supposed to know that they weren't monsters? But by now I suppose you should want to hear the story right? Yeah well I suppose I still have a little bit of time, before I'm going to get put in Azkaban.

Annabeth and I were just walking in some forest in Britain. I knew it was wrong of us to ran away from camp just so that we could share a secret kiss but... ya know. We just wanted some time together. So anyways we were just walking around, and I heard this rustle on the other side of the clearing. I immeditely seperated myself from my girlfriend, and walked over to investigate. When I walked to the other side, I saw these three teenagers. A harry red-head, a cute brown haired girl, and a boy with green eyes and dark brown hair. And strangest of all, they were wearing these weird long dress thingys.

I was about to back away, when the red headed one turned around. "Oi Harry!" The other two turned around, hair whipping around. Apparently the one called _"Harry", _glared at me. He started pointing this stick-thingy at me. "Wh-who are you?" he asked nervously. I took a step back. "I was... uh... just uh-looking around. Yeah I was looking around-to uh... find some... food?" That was one of my worst excuses, but of course all my excuses are pretty bad. The girl glared at me. "Liar." she muttered. Then she pointed _her _stick at me. I put my hands up, assuming that they were just clever monsters, and that I would just kill them later.

That was when Annabeth stepped in. Of course if you look at it through her eyes, you'll probably see your stupid boyfriend, being held captive by some other stupid people with sticks.(To children of Athena, almost everybody's stupid.) Anyways, you can't blame her for attacking them. As soon as she broke through the clearing, she charged at the girl, wielding her knife. The next thing that happened surprised me the most. All of a sudden the other girl pointed her stick at her, and shouted something like, "STUPID FLY!" and the next thing I knew, she was lying on the ground, stiff as a board.

At that moment, it wasn't looking that good for me. I mean think about it. My girlfriend looks like she's dead, and I'm surrounded by these three people with evil magic sticks. The next thing I know I'm shouted at them at the top of my lungs. "What did you do to her?" I screamed. "Change her back!" I guess, now that I'm thinking back, it did sorta sound like a tantrum. Anyways, I was pulling out Riptide, when I realized the cap was stuck on. The dark haried boy laughed, a bitter sound, that I immedietly despised. "Whatcha gonna do? Ink me?" That was the annoying red haired boy. The girl rolled her eyes, as I finally uncapped my sword. Then the annoying boy finally backed away. "Or sish kabob me." he gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Percy's POV**

**But first, a recap from Harry's POV:** First of all, I didn't know this guy was not a wizard! It's not like I thought

Hermione wouldn't defend herself if some girl came charging at her with a knife, but we were all stressed, from all the

Death Eater attacks. She was just on edge. We all were.

**Anyways, back to our story:**

The annoying red-haired boy shuffled away from my sword "Who are you?" the brown-haired one named Harry asked "A Death Eater?"

"A what?" I shout "I don't eat death! And what have you done to my girlfriend?"

The cutish girl stared at me "Isn't it obvious? I stupified her."

"Stupid flied?"

"No, stupiFIED. It's a spell."

"Change her back!" The girl backed away

Suddenly, the dark brown haired one yelled, "Stupify!"

I moved my sword and the stream of light that was apparently a "spell" bounced off of Riptide.

The boy was starting to look a bit panicked, a his glasses slid to the edge of his nose. "Stupify! Stupify! Stupify!"

Beside him the annoying redhead and the cutish girl fell over.

I knocked the stick thingy out of his hand and pointed my sword point at his neck, drawing a tiny bead of blood.

"Are you a son of Hecate?"

He glared at me. "No, I'm a wizard."

"Liar!" I yelled

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not'

"Are too"

Suddenly Anabeth stood up "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!"

Harry and I became quiet.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS? FIVE?"

I started to protest and so did the other boy.

Anabeth held up her hand "Seaweed Brain, he obviously doesn't know who Hecate is. Maybe he's a half-blood"

"I'm a wizard! And yes. I am a half blood and I'm proud of it. What? Only suppot pure-bloods?" Harry asked, tauntingly.

Anabeth glanced at him. "Maybe we should talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's POV**

Finally, with much persuasion from both of the girls, we were all sitting down to talk. This guy was just-well

mindblowing. He comes and threatens us with a sword, amazingly deflects all our attacks, and is probably

some pureblood supporter. So what if my mum was born into a muggle family? Who cares anyways?

Voldemort was a muggle born, why do all those Death Eaters support him? Well, anyways while I was ranting

in my head, Ron was ranting very much out loud.

"Who the heck are you?" he was shouting.

"Why'd you pull a sword on me? Where did you come from? How'd you find us?" And more useless junk, that he was

yelling/spitting right into that guys face. For a second, only a tiny mili-second mind you, I felt sorry for him.

Then we started to talk. The two girls, Hermione and the one who came with the strange boy, had

convinced Ron, and the other kid to stop yelling and sit down and talk.

The boy popped the worst question. "So... What are you?"

Hermione and Ron, both of my best friends, but not exactly the best under pressure, turned to look at me.

"Er... We're uh-normal people?" I said that more like a question, but I could see that the blond girl saw right through me.

"The truth." she simply stated.

"...We're wizards." Now she was starting to give me this "who the heck are you?" kind of face, and I wasn't liking it.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" she asked. I just shrugged.

"Prove it." I was really starting to hate that guy. I turned back to my best friends, who were (sorta) nodding, with (sorta) reassuring looks on their faces. What great friends I have! I let out a large sigh. I then pulled my wand out of my pocket.

"Expecto Patronum!" A silver stag pranced around the clearing, as the dark haired boy took a step back. The girl lifted her eyebrow.

"Believable enough."

"So... What are you?" I was already curious, so I just had to ask.

"Well... Uh-Do you know about the greek gods?"

"Umm."

"We're their... children..." He admitted bashfully. I laughed.

"Seriously? Is that the best you can up with? Children of the _gods?_"I didn't fine it so funny anymore, when I was soaked with a wall of water. I learned that the boy's name was Percy and the girl's Annabeth. Finally we came up an agreement. We wouldn't use our powers against eachother, and after that, we got along fine... mostly(If you don't count the I'm Smarter Than You, competition Annabeth and Hermione had agianst each other).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Anabeth's POV**

Urrrrrrrgh! Why can't I just have a **NORMAL **vacation like a **NORMAL **kid? Because I'm _not _a **NORMAL **kid, of course. Seaweed Brain and I always end up meeting some other abnormal beings/almost dying/or getting badly hurt. Besides, I didn't completely trust these "wizard" people. So, I pulled Percy aside, for one of my little _Percy if we get hurt I'm going to completely blame it on you_, talks.

"Look Seaweed Brain, I don't know if we can completely trust these people. They didn't even tell us why they are in the middle of the Forest of Dean when they have an entire "wizard" community."

"Calm down Anabeth," Percy said in his irritating(but sort of cute) way.

"Lets just tread carefully, ok?"

We went back inside. _Okay_, I thought,_ Anabeth you have to ask them why they are here_.

"So do you guys want to know why we're here?" Hermione asked.

I jumped startled "Yeah Sure."

"Well, Harry has a connection with this bad guy called Vold-"

"DON"T SAY IT THE NAME IS TABOOED!" Ron yelped, jumping up from his seat.

"-emort"

"What's tabooed?" I asked, suddenly nervous. I stood up, feeling my dagger in its sheath. I could see Percy, tensing his muscles, looking like he was ready to fight some more magic stick people.

"Oh crud" Harry murmured, his eyes flickering around the clearing.

"We know your in there! Come out with your hands up!"

Hermione waved her wand and the belongings in the tent flew into a purse. _Of course if I could do that, packing would be so much easier._

"They know we're here, we have to go. Keep your weapons hidden." Harry whispered.

We stepped outside and behold! More weirdos-er I mean wizards, yes more of those crazy people with the magic sticks.

"Ahh So nice to see you Harry." a man leered at us, his yellow teeth showing little bits of food, still stuck between his teeth.

"Amazing." I dryly muttered.

"Sir? Have you ever been told, how _beatiful _your teeth are?" Harry asked.

At his feet where a group of captives. Suddenly Percy yelped and a giant wall of water engulfed the man and the other guys wearing black coats behind him. I lunged and cut the ropes binding the captives.

"Luna! Dean! Ginny?" Harry exclaimed.

The men where recovering from their swim and they shook their heads.

"Percy do it again," I screamed.

Then the eight of us ran off, water flowing over our footprints, covering our tracks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's POV:**

Soooo... Here a review of whats happened so far. We met these magic wizard people, we revealed our secret, and we are now running away from more people, with magic sticks. Just a normal day, in the life of Perseus Jackson.

I was just getting into my top speed, when that red-haired boy-Ron was gasping and tripped over a log. I know what you're thinking, something along the lines of, _a log? Really? A log was just right there?_, but no. Of course it was magic. Now the angry people in black robes were running towards us, and because of Ron, they were starting to catch up.

"Surrender now!" one of the shouted.

"What?" Harry called back.

"I-I said su-surender now!" he shouted back, gasping from running so long.

Harry shrugged, and actually looked like he was considering it, before he continued running, obviously _not_ surrendering.

I sighed, and called on my powers again. It was a bit of a struggle, calling the water, all the way from the lake, that was back there, but I managed, well enough on my own.

The men in robes were only about a couple feet away from us, until the water caught up. When I dared to look back again, they were flailing in water, shouting something along the lines of, "_Expelly us!_" and "_Finite Incantatum!_"

I didn't really understand them, but all I knew was that we could rest soon. When the water retreated back to the lake, pulling the men back with them, we sat down.

I looked at the new... people/wizards/more annoying people? I didn't know, and right now, I really didn't care.

"Sooooo..." I scratched my head and turned to Harry.

"Yes, they are wizards." Harry muttered, looking just slightly annoyed. I looked at them, to find that they were staring at me.

"What?" I demanded. They all just continued to watch me.

"Do I have something stuck in my teeth?"


	6. Apology(Sort of)oo

Dear Readers! I'm sorry for not updating, but my partner in crime(AKA My other friend who was supposed to write the next chapter-*turns and glares*) is not able to get on for a while so... You'll have to do with this...

Once upon a time, Harry Potter met a child named Lily.

"Uh... Hi?"

"ARE YOU MY MOM?"

"Uh... No?"

"..."

"I just have the same name as your mom."

"Are you sure?"

"N-yes."

Sorry people. We'll update(hopefully) soon.


	7. READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTE

Hi this is Bristleclaw's friend (My name is Tiger12). The next chapter is pending (it's in the process of editing) Should be up in 1-2 days. Sorry for any inconveniences. What if I posted two chapters? Whould it make you feel better? Huh?Huh? Huh? :):):) Sorry!


	8. Chapter 6

Tiger12(Bristleclaw's Friend): "Sorry people I wasn't able to update for a while * you can turn and glare*. Life gets crazy (so deal with it). By the way Bristleclaw wrote the summary wrong *turns and glares*. This doesn't take place in any particular Percy Jackson book. It takes place in a non-exsitent time in which the romans and the greeks are allies and Kronus is not in pieces but, Gaia is up and running with her giants (die fiends). So yeah, it's a non-exsitent time. :) :)

Bristleclaw/Me: "Hey! It wasn't my fault! You told me to write that!" (LOL I _always _get the last word)

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Yup, that's my boyfriend Seaweed Brain being the complete idiot that he is. I surveyed the newcomers a pretty blond haired girl and a boy (apparently named Dean)where sitting together holding hands (obviously a couple) and a girl with flaming red hair (like Ron's) was having a yelling match off to the side of our new camp. Hermione sat down next to me.

"That's Dean, Luna, and Ginny" she looked exhausted," They go to our school, Hogwarts."

Ginny stomped over to Hermione, complaining about her brother(again).

"Hermione, Ron's being a complete idiot. All I did was try to save a 1st year from being whipped! Then the stupid Death Eaters decide that we need proper beating and bring us to get tortured by some creep and then you said You-Know -Who's name and tabooed so-"

Hermione cut her off and glanced at Ron. "Your parents will be fine you should ruddy well know that."

I jumped from a tap on my shoulder. "Annabeth, we need to talk", Percy whispered in my ear. I nodded, and stepped over to Hermione and Ron, who were starting to shout at each other.

"Stupid!"

"Dumb."

"Know-it-all!"

"Broomhea-"

"Guys!" Annabeth inturupted. "I'm really sorry to break up, your little argument, but Percy and I need to talk. We'll be back soon."

"Fine!" Hermione muttered, before turning back to Ron.

"Hagrid's Buttcrack!"

"Floppy-Wanded Dementor-boggerert!"

"You know this Volde-", Percy started

"Don't say the name!"

"Yeah well, I had a dream last night-

"We all do"

"-and he met Gaia. They're joining forces-

BOOM! A lightning bolt struck the ground.

It took me a second to recognize the figure of "Mom!"

"Yes Annabeth," In all her glory Athena stood before us ," I've come to warn you. Gaia and Kronos have found a new ally, his name is Voldemort. The collision of your world with a world call the wizard world has fallen upon us-"

"See I told you!" Percy interrupted rudely

"- I just wanted to warn you my daughter." In a flash she was gone.

My mind was spinning and I decided it was time to go back to warn camp.

Percy and I walked grimly into the clearing.

"Great news guys", Percy said cheerfully," Our villians have hooked-up we should probably go to our camp to prepare for the worst."

Out of warning a black winged horse burst from the sky.


	9. Chapter 7

Tiger12: "Sorry people I wasn't able to update for a while * you can turn and glare*. Life gets crazy (so deal with it). By the way Bristleclaw wrote the summary wrong *turns and glares*. This doesn't take place in any particular Percy Jackson book. It takes place in a non-exsitent time in which the romans and the greeks are allies and Kronus is not in pieces but, Gaia is up and running with her giants (die fiends). So yeah, it's a non-exsitent time. :) :)

Me: "Plah!"

**Ron's POV**

"Ginny," I growled," Do you know the danger you've put mum and dad in?! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"It wasn't my fault! Dumbledore's Army was..."

"SO WHAT!"

Okay, so maybe I was being a little harsh but, I was mad at Ginny. (And maybe a little mad at Harry for trusting this weird newcomer who could control water. I am sooo NOT jealous)

So, Percy and Annabeth walk behind a tree and there's a flash of lightning and then they come back and Percy says he and his villains (Gaia and Kronos) have buddied up with YOu-Know-Who.

"You really expect us to believe you an go to that camp with you?" I ask disbelievingly,"I'm not going to fall for that! Who is this _Gaia, _person anyway?"

Annabeth walks up to me and exasperatedly says, "Don't argue with him it's true!"

I glance at Harry, "You're not really buying this are you?"

Harry opens his mouth.

In a flash there's a flap of wings and a black horse... no wait... Pegasus appears.

"Hi Blackjack" Percy smiles."Ok..ok yeah we need seven more Pegasus ok? NO! NO I WILL NOT GIVE YOU ALL TEN SUGAR CUBES A PIECE!"

Percy looks like he's talking to himself and I gape.

"Percy can talk to horses" says Anabeth answering to my confusion.

5 minutes later I'm on a pegasus, flying to Camp Half-Blood wondering, _Does Anabeth know I'm a pure-blood?_


	10. Not chapter 10

Sorry chapter 7 was short. I said I'd write 2 chapters but I didn't say they'd both be long. SO TO BAD MWHAHAHAHAHAHA. Bristleclaw added the wizard swear words if they offend you in anyway, like if your mom's a boggart, sorry it's not my fault. Thank you- Tiger12 Hahahahaha Bristleclaw didn't get the last word on this note (she doesn't even know I'm writing it) MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bristleclaw: Or do I?

Tiger12: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! I get the last word *victory dance* I get the last word nananananana *stick out tongue*

Bristleclaw: No you don't


	11. Chapter 8

***Ginny's POV:**

I sighed as I sat on the back of one of the pegasi. _I only wished that Ron wouldn't be so... so- so annoying. I mean- I know he means well but, I just wish could trust me. He's too pushy and protective._

Then suddenly, with a thud I fell to ground. Everyone else was watching her by their pegasi (_Which they had probably dismounted_), and instantly my face blushed. _I must have not noticed we arrived. _

I looked around, curious to see this "Camp Half-Blood." When I turned around, I stared bleekly while my eyes ajusted to sunlight. Then to my amazement, I saw a large open archway, that had the words, "_Camp Half-Blood,_" and beyond that was just plain. There were long stretches of grassy strawberry fields.

Percy stepped ahead of all of us, leading the way.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He introduced, spreading his arms in a mock gesture. Then, Annabeth and Percy, joined hands and walked into the camp.

I was stepping through the arch, when I felt a sudden pressure. I turned my head, to see Hermione, Harry, my annoying brother, Ron, and Dean flailing along with me. Percy was half smirking, while Annabeth was just sighing in an annoyed matter(like always.)

My only sense of satisfaction was when Luna-no idea how she got there-tapped Percy on the back. He whirling around, with lightning fast reflexes.

By this time, I was starting to wonder what the heck was happening.

Finally, after Luna and Harry finally collapsed on the ground, panting in exhaustion from their little _"tag game" _Annabeth, tapped the invisible shield thing, and calmly spoke.

"I allow Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, and Ron and Ginny Wesley, to enter Camp Half-Blood." she announced.

Then suddenly, I fell to the ground-again-and the invisible-shield-thing was gone. I turned to face Ron. "How'd she know all our names?" I demanded.

Ron just sighed. Hermione pushed him aside and strode over to me.

"Weren't you listening on the pegasus trip?" She asked.

"Although-" she added, tilting her head. "I didn't expect her to have such good memory."

We talked as we stepped into the camp suddenly I saw things that hadn't been there before. Right after the entrance there was a fountain, that an another pegasus was drinking from, large buildings to the side of a winding grassy field, and to top it off, there were tons of people wearing orange shirts.

Then a large centaur ran straight towards us. As he came closer, I pulled out my wand ready to defend myself and my companions. Right before us, it skidded to a stop.

"Hello." he spoke, with a resounding deep tone.

"St-stay away." I stuttered, holding my wand aloft. He smiled, and I raised it higher. Percy stepped in between us.

"Ginny, Luna, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, this is Chiron." He introduced.

In the next second there were many responses.

Luna: "Wow. Have you met any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks?"

Ron: "Chi-who?"

Hermione: "Like from the Greek myths?"

Harry: "I like centaurs."

And of course I was the only one who didn't say anything.

After the ruckus of everyone speaking was done, he stepped forward.

"I am the Chiron from the myths, yes Hermione. But I'm afraid that I haven't seen any Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

Hermione paused, her mouth open wide. "Wait. If the myth's true, that means that you left the other centaurs, so you could train heroes. Th-this is the place isn't it?"

Chiron nodded. "Are you sure your parents are really your parents, you sound like you could be a child of Athena."

"Athena. Oh! The goddess of... warfare?"

"And wisdom. Like Annabeth." he added, almost in an after thought. Then he shook his head, his mane of hair spiraling around.

"I apologize. I have been a horrible host. Come in, all of you, and see Camp Half-Blood."


End file.
